<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kits Will Be Bugs Right? by sleepysand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910721">Kits Will Be Bugs Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysand/pseuds/sleepysand'>sleepysand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tradition of Breaking Things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, OC backstory, ToBT, forshadowinnggg, i wrote this in under 10 minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysand/pseuds/sleepysand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you shouldn't put mousebile in cats food, but HawkPaw was staring at her weird! What do you expect HawkKit to do&gt; NOT do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HawkKit &amp; QuillPaw, HawkKit &amp; WhiteWhisker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tradition of Breaking Things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kits Will Be Bugs Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawkkit scrambles into the elders den, looking around wildy.</p><p>She hears loud pawsteps, and angry muttering from the outside of the den. She squeaks, running behind the only elder in the den.</p><p>“Hide me WhiteWhisker! Hide me!”</p><p>The old white tom, spreads out his wing, letting it cover her. “What’d you did this time Hawkkit?”</p><p>“I… May have…. Put mousebile in Quillpaws food….”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“She always looks at me weird! I once heard her mumbling to herself about long lost sisters and the word maybe! How can I not make sure she stays away from me! She’s crazy!” Hawkkit whispers.</p><p>“Ah,” WhiteWhisker says with a fond voice. “I once did the same as a kit, though for a different reason.”</p><p>“Tell me! Tell me!” Hawkkit says loudly.</p><p>“Shhh, Quillpaw might hear you-“ “There she is!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>